1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spray for sterile products and more particularly for aseptic solutions used in medical and surgical treatments, such for example as sterile glues.
2. Description of Related Art
For treating the skin, and more especially the reconstitution of the skin of burned persons or more generally for surgical operations using epidermal or parenchymatous tissue, there exist solutions obtained for example from calcic thrombin mixed with a fibrinogen, which must be applied to the diseased zones under perfect aseptic conditions. For that, spraying devices are used giving a better distribution of the product and are less traumatic for the sick person A problem however arises because these products resulting from the mixture of two components must be prepared extemporaneously, a few moments before the treatment For that, the contents of a second flask containing the fibrinogen could be simply poured into a first flask containing the calcic thrombin solution, then the two components could be mixed and poured into a spraying flask, all these operations of course being carried out in a sterile atmosphere and with the greatest precautions. Since this kind of handling is difficult, a mixing unit could be used which avoids unstoppering flasks and transferring liquids from one to the other, and which would comprise for example a flask with two superimposed compartments, fitting one to the other and means for instilling the contents from one into the solution of the other, for example by means of a deformable member. Such a unit, however, does not exclude the transfer to a spraying container or the fitting of a spray to this unit ; there is then still a danger of spilling the product, or at least not handling it under perfectly sterile conditions. In addition, since the two mixed components induce a polymerization reaction, setting of the mixture is possible.
To overcome such drawbacks, there exists a spraying system formed of two syringes, each filled with one of the fluids to be mixed, mounted on the same support, the end adapters of which cooperate with a spraying head projecting the two products simultaneously. But the assembly formed by the syringes, the support and the special spraying head, is a specific product which is costly and difficult to use. Furthermore, this system requires a surrounding infrastructure, which makes it unusable outside appropriate medical rooms or operating theaters, since gas intakes, pressure reducers and all necessary control devices are required.